The Mood Ring
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: Austin convinces the gang to go to the mountains. Ally buys a mood ring at a gift shop and sooner or later the gang figures out that it actually connects with her mood yet Ally thinks it's just a piece of jewelry. How much drama can this ring give to these best friends? Let's just say a lot...
1. Travel

**So as seeing, people want me to do a story called the mood ring. And this is what I am doing. I hope this is as popular because I am going to try and work hard on this story for all my lovely readers. Please enjoy.**

**Chapter 1: Travel**

Hello. My name is Ally and I live in Miami, Florida. I'm eighteen years old and I work at my family store Sonic Boom at the mall of Miami. Speaking of, I'm working there right now. "Thanks for shopping at Sonic Boom. Come again soon!" I say to a customer. I watch the lady walk out the door and see Austin, my best friend walk around the corner. "Hey Austin." I greet him and grab a box of head phones and walk around the counter and unlock the glass door with the key that is on my keychain and start stocking up the headphones.

"What's up?" He asks jumping on the counter. I look up and point to the box of headphones that I set in front of me.

"I'm stocking headphones."

"Oh so that's what you're going to do all summer."

"What else is there to do?"

"Better things to do than stock headphones all summer. Come on, we just graduated there's got to be something fun to do this summer." He jumps off the counter and walks over to me. I don't look up at him because I am still focused on stocking the headphones but I can feel him hover over top of me. I finish up and put the empty box back behind the counter. "How 'bout camping?" He asks leaning his elbows on the counter.

I laugh a little, "Camping? You expect me to go camping in these?" I point to my wedges. He leans over the counter to see I am wearing pink wedges.

Austin's POV

"You don't have to wear those you know." I say. "It's vacation. You wear anything you want, like flip flops ,not high heels."

"There wedges."

"Whatever. You my friend are very cranky when it comes to your shoes."

"Yes, I am."

"Stop changing the subject."

"I didn't change the subject you did."

"See you... oh you're good."

She raises her eyebrows then looks at her watch. "2:29. One more minutes than my shift is over."

"Good so you can pack for the mountains." I mention.

"No."

I get on my hands and knees and start pleading. "Please! Please! Please can you go camping? We can bring Dez and Trish."

She lifts her head, "Them? You expect THEM to go camping? HA!"

"Okay, we don't have to go camping."

"Good. Now my shift is over." She starts walking around the corner.

"We can go to a Resort." I blurt out. It sounds better than camping.

Ally's POV

I stop before I can get around the corner. "Resort? Huh?"

"Yeah, Spa's and everything." Austin mentions. I walk up to him and put my hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear, "Massages and eccentric oils?"

"Yup." He says popping the _P._ "Whatever eccentric oils are."

"They are oils that can change you're state of mind or heal you're pain."

"Oh, so if you drank it, it would heal you?"

I laugh, "Um, gross no. You rub it on the spot that hurts and in a matter of minutes it takes away your pain. I say it's better than Tylenol."

"Oh. I was almost right."

"Sure you were. Sure you were." I say sarcastically.

"So, you're going to go?"

"Sure."

"Yes!"

"But only if Trish and Dez go."

"Okay."

We go over to Dez's and ask him if he wanted to go and he seemed pretty excited and he said yes in an instant. Then we go over to Trish's and she didn't like the idea until I told her about the spa then she was in full force.

The next week was pretty much Austin booking the two cabins but it cost too much so we got one large cabin with a hot tub and four bedrooms and two bathrooms, This is so exciting. I've never seen mountains in real life before. We have to take a 6 hour drive to Kansas City then another trip to Montana to Calgary, Alberta, then a 5 hour drive to Revelstoke, British Columbia. I can't believe that Austin is making me go all the way across the US to go to Canada and see Fricken Mountains. Well, I guess it will all be worth it once we get there. I am finishing up packing my luggage. Somehow, I have no clue how; he managed to get us to stay the entire summer. So I technically packed my whole closet.

I wake up the next morning and get myself dressed for the long travel. I bring my luggage's downstairs and eat breakfast. After I finish eating I hear my doorbell ring. I go to the door and answer it. I look at the person who is standing in the front porch.

"Hey Austin."

"Hey Als. You ready to go?"

"Ha!No." I say nervously.

"Come on."

"Awe Really?" I whine. "But I'm scared of heights."

"Oh you'll be fine. I will be there helping you through your fear. Like I did when you has stage fright."

I stop walking to Austin's car and stop in front of him. I poke his chest. "You are sure?" He grabs my hands and pulls me back.

"You'll be fine." He laughs.

"Okay. I trust you." We get in his car and we drive to Dez's house then Trish's house. After we pick them up we go to the airport. We park the car in the parking lot and walk into the airport. After waiting for our plane we finally hear it being announced and go on it. We get seated. I sit next to Austin and Dez sits with a random person and so does Trish. I feel the plane start to go up and I instinctually grab Austin's arm and pull it in for a hug. He rubs my hand to relax me.

"Everything's going to be okay." I believe him and instead of letting go I pull him in so I can lay me head on his shoulder. I fall asleep on his arm.

Austin wakes me up. I must have fallen asleep through the whole plane ride.

"Wake up. We are descending."

"Oh." I wake up and realize my seatbelt is on. Austin must have put it back on me. "Did you put my seatbelt on?"

"Yeah, I did." He says.

"Thanks."

We get off the plane and wait for the next one. We get on that one and go to Calgary. We hop off that plane. We meet Dez's grandma outside the airport and she lets us use her car. It's actually surprising that she owns a Truck.

We get into the vehicle and Austin drives and I go in the passenger seat while Dez and Trish are in the back. About two hours later into the drive I can hear Dez and Trish fighting in the backseat.

"Let me put my legs there!" Trish demands.

"Get off of me!" Dez squirms.

"It's cramped in here!"

"Get over it!"

"Guys shut up." I interrupt. "This is the last summer before we all go off to college. Can we just enjoy the awesome mountains that are around us?" It's true about ten minutes out of Calgary are the mountains and they are so pretty. SO we are technically in the middle of the mountains. They look so amazing.

"Fine." Trish says. It's quiet besides the GPS and the music for a few moments. All of a sudden Alejandro by Lady Gaga starts playing on the radio and I start to sing to it. Somewhere between the song I fall sleep again. I wake up to the view of the gigantic mountains and a sign that says 'Welcome to Revelstoke'. I thought the mountains outside of Calgary were huge those are like tiny hills compared to the ones around Revelstoke.

"Everyone wake up! We're here." Austin says. I hear groans and yawning from behind. We drive up to Revelstoke Resort. Austin gets our keys in the main office and we go in out cabins. We see the hot tub and everything, the view is beautiful. It's late so we all decide to go to bed.

The following morning we get up and go across the bridge to eat breakfast. The bridge is so high up. It goes across the rapids and there are huge.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" Austin mentions. I open my brochure on the table and I see something interesting.

"How about we go to the Enchanted Forest?" I mention.

"Sounds good." Trish says.

We finish eating and get ready to go. We go there and we see a giant castle outside of the door. We take lots of pictures. As we are walking around Dez see's a display that says 'Tooth Fairy'.

"Oh my God! The Tooth Fairy lives here!" He jumps up and down.

"Dez!" Trish starts. I stop her by putting my hand on her shoulder.

"It's not worth it." I whisper to her.

We keep on trail and find canoes to use. **[I'm a poet and I didn't know it. Actually I do because I write songs LAWS ;)] **We all get out life jackets on and it says one boat Per Person. Austin and I go on one and Dez and Trish go on one. It was so fun, and wet. Lol. I say it would be the most romanticist thing I have done with Austin. Wait...what? We finish the trail and go to the gift shop.

Dez gets a post card, Trish gets a leopard ring, and Austin gets a collector sports car. I go over to the jeweley section and look at all the pretty rings. There is so many to chose from but I only want to get one thing. I chose this pretty butterfly moodring that is silver and the gem or mood changer is in the miidle and is blue. It comes with a card of emotions. They are:

Fear: Black

Anxious: Yellow

Stressed: Orange

Nervous: Light green

Mixed Emotions: Dark Green

Normal: Blue

Calm: Dark Purple

Relaxed: Light Purple

Love: Dark Pink

Romance: Grey/pink

Very Happy: Pink

Passion: Red

We get back to the resort and enter our cabin. We decide to change into our bathing suits and go into the hot tub. About an hour later Dez and Trish leave and it's just Austin and I.

"What's that on your hand?" Austin asks.

"Oh this. A mood ring." I answer.

"What does light purple mean?"

"Relaxed."

"So it actually works then?"

"No, it's just for show."

"Whatever you say."

Austin leaves for bed but I stay and look at the glowing mountains. I fall asleep then wake up.

"Wake up Als. It's three in the morning." Austin says. He helps me out and wraps me in a towel and picks me up and sets me on the bed. I fall asleep in my bathing suit.


	2. Three Valley Gap

**Oh my Gosh you guys are so great. I didn't think that it would get that many followers. Thank you so much! Please enjoy the second chapter. **

* * *

**Ally POV**

I wake up and look out the balcony and see the sunrise above the mountains. It is absolutely the most amazing view I have ever seen. I let out a long stretch and decide to get dressed realizing that I am still in my bathing suit. I must have been so exhausted that I couldn't change because my towel was wrapped around me. I don't even remember coming in my room.

"Good morning sunshine."

I turn around putting on my wedged flip flops and see Austin leaning on the door. Austin startled me and I fall backwards.

"Ah!" I fall backwards, one because Austin scared me and two because I was standing on one foot putting my flip flops on.

"Oh my Gosh!" Austin laughs. He walks over to me and pulls me up from the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, you just caught me off guard that's all." I say brushing myself off.

"Sorry."

"It's fine."

"Who else would I be, besides Dez or Trish?"

"You never know. A random stranger could find their way into our cabin and find a way to murder us in our sleep."

"Whoa. That's deep. You're a strange woman."

"I know but you love me anyways." I say. He breathes out a laugh. "Where are Dez and Trish?"

"They went for breakfast early."

"Trish woke up before eleven?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised as well. I am here to bring you."

"Great cause I am starving."

He laughs and we go outside. We have to cross a bridge above water rapids to get there.

I squeak.

"What's wrong?" Austin asks.

"Tall ...bridge." I stutter.

"Oh you'll be fine. I will be right next to you the whole time."

"Okay."

I take a deep breath and grab Austin's arm. Somehow I made it across with my eyes open. It was actually a pretty view even though it was scary as hell.

"There you made it. It's not that bad." Austin tells me.

"Yeah, I guess. Now can we eat?"

"Yeah."

We enter the breakfast restaurant and go and find Dez and Trish. They are sitting at the far end eating bacon and eggs.

"Hey, guys go grab some food it is so good." Trish says eat some scrambled eggs.

"Yeah, be right back guys." I say.

We go over to the buffet and I grab four strips of bacon and one egg and toast. Austin gets the same as well. We go back to Dez and Trish and sit down. **(Am I making you hungry? HAHA)**

"Can you guys believe that because we go to Revelstoke Resort that our breakfast is free?" Dez says.

"I know. It's awesome." Austin responds.

I finish eating and pull a brochure out of my purse.

"What's on the list today?" I ask everyone. I look through the brochure and see something interesting.

"Omg you guys, we have to go see the trains.!"

"The trains?" Dez says like it's the most boring thing ever.

"Yeah."

After about ten minutes of negotiating I finally get everyone to agree to go see the trains.

An hour later we enter the building.

"Welcome to Three Valley Gap!" The man says. He starts talking about this one guy who collected all of this stuff by himself in one lifetime. So very interesting if I say so myself.

"So it's a self guided tour. You just go through that door and take a left."

We go through it and see all of these trains and old houses from the 1800s and it was so cool to see. We finally get to the end and it's a tour of what the trains look like. I took so many pictures. Then there was a haunted train.

"Oh my gosh. A haunted train we have to go in that." Austin says.

"You are not making me go in that." I say.

"Come on! It will be fun." He grabs my arm and drags me in it. It wasn't that scary till I took like five steps into it.

"Ah!" I scream.

Austin turns towards me. "Ally, you're okay? Hey, I thought that your ring glowed?"

"Yeah I'm fine and it does. It's the colour black."

"Oh, right. What does black mean?"

"Fear."

"Oh, come here." He grabs me and he connects his arms with mine and we finish off the Haunted Train. We meet Dez and Trish outside the train.

"Did you guys survive?" Trish laughs.

"I did. Ally, on the other hand barely did."

"Oh." Dez giggles.

We leave Three Valley Gap and head to Tim Horton's **(I don't own) **for lunch.

We order our food and eat it outside. After we finish we decide to grab some ice cream from there as well. Good ole Cold Stone Creamery. **(I do not own)**

**Sorry for the short update but it will better next time. I hope! Please review THANKS!**

**(PS I gave you some Auslly!)**


	3. We All Mistake Things For Something Else

The Mood Ring Ch 3

I jump out of bed and hop in the hot and steamy shower. I wash up and get out. I brush my hair and blow dry it and start to curl it. I put my make up on and go into my room and get dressed.

**Austin's POV**

I get out of bed and take a shower. I can hear Ally in her private shower from across the hall. I go in mine and take my time. I get out and I can still hear Ally in the shower. I get dressed and go to the kitchen where Trish and Dez are eating breakfast. Ally and Trish went to the grocery shop for some food because Ally can't handle eating out every day. I don't know why, someone else is making the food. But I guess I kind of understand. The cost adds up when you eat out every day.

"Hey guys." I greet them.

"Hey." Dez and Trish say in unison. They seem a bit tired but fully aware of what they are doing.

"Hey, you guys. I need to talk to you about something."

"I know what this is about." Dez says in his high pitched 'I've got a clue' tone.

"You do?" Trish asks.

"Yeah. This is about Ally."

"What? No. Well yes it is." Austin says.

"Oh, I see. You like Ally!" Dez says.

**Ally's POV**

I finished getting ready for the day and walk out of my door. These doors don't even make a single noise when you close them. I walk down the hall when I can here Dez, Austin, and Trish talking. Then I hear my name and decide to spy on their conversation.

"This is about Ally." Dez says.

"What? No, well yes it is." Oh my God. Is he saying what I think he is?

"Oh, I see. You like Ally!"

I turn around quickly before I could hear any of their conversation. I open my door to my room and look at myself in my mirror. Austin likes me? Austin likes me. Austin likes me! No! This is going to ruin everything. I look down at my hand and it is dark green. Mixed emotions. That is exactly what I am feeling right now. I have no idea what to feel right now. The darkness slowly faded away and it turned into a light green. Nervous. Yes! I am nervous. Now it is Dark Purple. Calm. Wait! Is my ring actually working. Naw. That would be crazy.

**Austin's POV**

"What? No. I don't like Ally. She's just a friend guys." I reassured them. It's true.

"Then what do you want to talk to us about Ally for?" Trish asks.

"Well, you know that ring she got at the Enchanted Forest?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I think it actually works."

Trish starts to laugh. I just glare at her. "Oh, you're serious."

"Yeah!"

"Well, there is only one way to know for sure." Trish says.

"What's that?" Dez asks.

"We can get her to the calm stage. What's that again?"

"Dark Purple."

"Okay, so then we get it to Dark Purple and then went she doesn't know it we will scare her and it will turn...what colour is scared?"

"Its fear and black." I answer.

"Okay so then if it turns black we will know for sure."

I walk over to Ally's room and knock on the door.

"Who's there?"Ally asks from the other side of the door.

"Austin. Hey, by any chance is your ring the colour purple?"

"Actually its dark purple."

"Yes!"

"What?"

"Nothing can you just come to the living room. Trish wants to talk to you."

"Um." She opens the door and looks at me. "Sure." She seems really tense and I look at her ring and it says she is calm so I just go with that. She follows me behind and after I get in the clear Dez jumps from the corner and scared Ally. I focus on her ring to see if it changes.

"Ah!" She screams. It turns Black and Trish notices it too. Her jaw drops as she noticed the colour change. "Why the hell did you do that?" She pushes Dez.

"I don't know. I'm bored." Dez answers with. Nice answer, not really.

"Whatever can you guys like go get more brochures or something 'cause Trish and I are going to talk?" Ally asks.

"Sure. Come on buddy." I say.

"But, I don't want to."Dez whines. I send I'm a glare that sends him running out of the cabin.

I turn my head and say, "I'll be back." I walk out the door and close the door behind me. "Dez! Wait Up!"

**Ally's POV**

I sit down next to Trish on the couch. "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Let's start with, WHO you want to talk about."

"I don't need to talk about anyone."

"I didn't say you had to but my the tone of your voice it sounds like you really need to talk about someone." I shift places in my seat. "And could that somebody be a tall, blonde boy who planned this whole trip?"

"Whaaaaat?" I say in my 'obvious 'voice. "Noooo. Okay, fine. It's Austin." I give in to her temptations. How does she do that? **Maybe it could be that you're weak.** I am not weak! Well, maybe a little but I scared someone in the store enough that they ran away. **That doesn't help.** Shut up conscious!

"Do you like him?"

"What? No, I don't like Austin. He is just a friend."

"Hu. That is exactly what Austin said to us but instead of saying Austin he said Ally."

"It just...Wait what?"

"Thats what he said."

I stand up and start to talk to myself. "I could swear he liked me."

"What?"

I turn quickly to Trish, "Nothing."

"What made you think Austin liked you?"

"Well, when I left my room you guys were talking out here and I guess neither of you guys heard me so I overheard Dez saying that Austin likes me."

"That's not what happened. Dez thought that he liked you but that's not what he came to talk about. He wanted to talk about something else."

"Waaaiiit." I say suspicious. "If he wanted to talk about me but not about him liking me, what did he want to talk about?"

**Trish's POV**

"He didn't get to finish before I asked Austin to get you." I lied.

"Oh."

Like it was scripted Austin and Dez come in with armfuls of brochures.

"Why did you guys get so many brochures?" Ally asks.

"Well..." Austin starts. He puts his pile on the counter along with Dez's. "We thought, if we get every single brochure that we wouldn't have to go back and forth to get brochures."

"We would only need like fourteen brochures a week because we would only be able to do two things a day because they are so time consuming."

I walk over to Dez's pile and slide them in the garbage. "You're not going to need these."

"Hey!" Dez whines. "That's not fair. You didn't put Austin's in the garbage."

I push Austin's Pile in the garbage.

"Hey!" Austin whines. "We took five minutes getting those."

"Oh, well." I brush it off.

Ally picks up the brochures that have fell on the floor, "We could use these ones so that we don't have to go back to the office to get them." Ally hands a few to Austin and they look at them.

"How about the Crazy Creek Suspension Bridge?" Dez announces.

Ally's eyes open very wide, "Suspension. Bridge?"

Austin walks over to Ally and puts his hands on her shoulders. "It's okay Ally. You could conquer you fright of heights. And it would be a great opportunity to have some more fun. You get to see the rapid under your feet and the relaxing sound of the waterfalls. But, I completely understand if you don't want to. We can do something else if you want."

She grabs his hands and holds them. "I'll try Austin. For you." I can totally tell they are caught up in the moment but I have to stop this before they both do something they regret.

"Ally! Austin!" I snap my fingers in their faces. They snap out of it and Ally lets go of Austin's hands.

"What? Canada!" Ally says the same time Austin says, "British people live here!" Ally and I give Austin a 'what's wrong with you?' glare.

"What? I was thinking about Allll lllot of things." Nice save Austin. Nice save.


	4. Beautiful Views at Crazy Creek

**sorry that it has been so long. I just havent been motivated but now I am so enjoy the chapter. And I mean REALLY enjoy it ;P**

* * *

The mood ring  
Chapter 4

"Where's Ally?" Austin asks Trish and Dez who are sitting on separate couches.

"Oh, she's behind my couch curled up in a ball." Trish says.

"What?" He walks around the couch and sees Ally have her head between her legs rocking back and forth. "Can you give us a minute?" He says to Trish and Dez. They. Of ere heads and walk out of the cabin. I go down on my knees. "What's wrong Ally?"

"What is the next thing on our list?" She asks shivering. She must be scared.

"Crazy Creek Suspension bridge." She puts her head back between her legs again. I grab one of her hands that is wrapped around her legs. She looks at me. "You scared of it aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I know it's stupid but it's still scary."

"Remember what I said?" She gives me a confused look. "I'll be there every step of the way. I am going to help you get over your fright. Remember the night we performed you Can Come To Me?" She nods. "That was the best night of my life."

"I thought performing at Times Square on New Year's Eve was the best night of your life?" She laughs.

"It doesn't beat the moment I got to help you get over your greatest fear." Austin squeezes Ally's hand. She stares at it.

She smiles,"That was a special moment for me."

"It was, because now you know that you can do anything if you put your mind to it." Ally smiles. She stands up and puts her hands on her hips.

"You know what your right. I can. And I am going to face my fear."

"And I'm going to help you." He wipes a tear from Ally's face. Dez and Trish walk in.

"Are you guys finishes now. We don't have to go if you don't want to, Ally." Trish says.

She looks at Austin, "I'm going to go, because I know that I'll have my best friends with me."

"Great. Let's go." They leave the cabin and Dez drives to to bridge. They all leave the vehicle and go to admission. Five dollars per person wasn't that bad. They have to walk up a whole bunch of stairs before they can get up there. About five minutes later they get there and you can feel the mist of water on you. Ally hears the sound of the waterfall. She finds something to hold on to and she grabs Austin's hand.

"It's okay. I'm here with you." He says.

"Can you give me a minute?"

"Yeah, sure. Take all the time you need."

Ally breathes out when a tourist comes over with a camera. "Excuse me, if you don't mind, can I take a photo of you? You can have it if you want."

"Sure." Ally says. The tourist takes the photo and gives it to them right away. "Thanks."

"You too are a beautiful couple. She's a keeper." The lady says to Austin.

"Oh, we're not-" Ally couldn't finish the sentence because the tourist was out of earshot.

"That was nice of that lady."

"Yeah. She had an old camera."

"Yeah, I'm surprised it still worked. Here have to photo." Austin hands the photo of Austin and Ally holding hands in front of the waterfall to Ally.

"Thanks." She takes it and sets it in her purse. She squeezes Austin's hand and says, "I think I'm ready."

"Okay." They start walking and they take in the beautiful view. Austin and Ally were so in awe of the view they totally forgot about Trish and Dez. They finished the tour, at least they thought they were done once they crossed the bridge. There was a path way to follow to get back. There was another bridge you would cross and that bridge was overtop of the high way.

"I guess the only way to get from crossing a bridge is to cross another one." Austin says.

"Yeah." Ally replies looking ahead where Trish and Dez were.

"Hey before we finish we should take some photos."

"Good idea. Here, take my phone." Ally hands him her phone and he unlock it. Austin knows the password to it because she trusts him. They're best friends, why would they trust each other? Austin takes a photo of Ally making it look like she is holding one of the mountains in the distance. He takes another one of her sticking her tongue out and making a peace sign with her fingers. Ally takes the phone and takes a picture of Austin doing a superman pose in front of a mountain and another one of him flexing his arm muscles. Typical Austin. Ally laughs at the pose he makes. "Let's do one of us together. I will out the camera on a timer. And I will put it on multiple shots so we can take more than one without having to reset the timer." She sets the timer and sets the phone on a bench and Austin and Ally go in front of the ledge and Ally stands there with her hands on her hips smiling with sunglasses on and Austin has right arm around her shoulders. Another one with Austin flexing his muscles again but Ally looks like she is lecturing him. They take another one with them both laughing. Then another one with Ally failing to hop on Austin's back and finally a last photo with Ally on Austin's back with her arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his torso. They are looking at each other in gaze.

They are caught in the moment. Ally looked so happy and beautiful with the background of the blue sky and mountains and Austin looked so shockingly stunning at that moment. They look into each other's eyes and life just feels unrealistic to each other. Another photo of them was took by the camera, Austin and Ally were kissing.


	5. Playing in the Snow

The Mood Ring  
Chapter 5

**(Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for the 36 followers! That makes me so happy! Please enjoy the chapter)**

* * *

We release our kiss and Austin smiles.  
"Wow." He says. "What's wrong? I shouldn't have kissed you, I'm sorry." He turns around.

"No, it's fine." I spin around so he is facing me. "This was partly my fault as well. We were just caught in the moment that's all."

"Yeah, I guess your right. Let's not make this change our entire vacation."

"I completely agree."

"We should get going. Dez and Trish are probably waiting by the car and I have the car keys." I grab my hand and look at my ring. I look up in shock. I Cover my ring and I start to talk.

"Yeah, they're probably melting there faces off." We walk together in an awkward silence until we get to the outdoor lobby. We see Dez and Trish eating ice cream at one of the tables in the shade.

"You guys are eating ice cream? Without us?" Austin says shocked.

"What? You guys were taking too long so we decided to grab some ice cream because out faces were practically melting." Trish says. Austin and I laugh a bit.

"What took you guys so long anyways?" Dez asks licking is ice cream cone.

"Uh-we were." Austin's eyes go wide open. He looks at me to help.

"Um...taking in the view. What is what you guys should have been doing too. You guys were like race cars. The view was gorgeous, me and Austin took some photos. Did you guys even take any?"

"Uh...no." Trish says.

"Exactly. I saw a view that was gorgeous and you guys missed it." Austin says then looks at me. Oh.

Austin and I decide to grab some ice cream. I grab fruity mint swirl while Austin gets cookie dough. We sit next to each other with Dez and Trish until we finish our ice cream.

We take in the sunshine and the Canadian air as we eat our ice cream. "So what's next?"

"I don't know?" Dez says.

"We get it Dez. You don't know." Trish says.

"Trish!" I scold.

"What? I was just making a comment."

Austin says, "A rude one I might add."

"How about we go to Nikusp for the day. Take the first ferry ride in the morning."

"That sounds like a great plan." We finish eating our ice cream and decide to go hiking on Mount Revelstoke Park. We go back to the cabin to get dressed into the appropriate clothes and we get into the truck. Austin drives as usual and we drive up the mountain. The elevation gets higher and Austin speeds up.

"Austin!"I scream as he hits the breaks.

"What?"

"Watch the road!" I scold. We are driving up a mountain right now. We get higher and higher until there is a look out point we stop and get out of the truck and take pictures of the view. We go back in to the truck until there is another one and we take more pictures. There are about three more until we got to highest point with the truck until we have to park the truck with others and get out. It says no vehicles beyond this point. We grab water bottles and start to hike until we got half a mile.

"We. Need. To .stop." Trish pants.

"I'll stay with Trish you guys go ahead." Dez volunteers.

"Okay."

Dez and Trish walk down the Mountain while Austin and I go up higher. About an hour later we actually got far enough before the snow on the mountains go to much that we couldn't walk any farther.

"Looks like we are finished. We should take some photos and get down." I trail off when I realize what Austin is doing. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to run through the snow." He laughs.

"I swear I'm best friends with a freaking child."

He laughs, "what? Come on, it'll be fun."

"You can go ahead and be childish, I'll sit here and take photos of the view." He walks up to me and picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. He slips and we fall in the snow. We start to laugh and we run down the road until we get to the closest turn and we find a waterfall and wash ourselves off in the waterfall. The water feels so natural and purifying.

"You missed a spot." Austin says and he cups his hand and he washes my face. I grab the hand he washes me with and we get caught in the moment and then a rock falls off the side of the mountain which caught us off guard and we broke our gaze.

"We better get going." I say softly breaking the silence. We still lol at each other.

"Sure."

Trish's POV

We finally get back to the truck and we use the key code to unlock the truck. Dez and I hope in and I decide to go on my phone.

"We are on vacation and you decide to go on technology?" Dez says.

"What I have nothing better to do. It's going to take a while for Austin and Ally to get back from the hike."

"Why don't you look through the photos? The ones Ally took."

"Ally has her phone on her."

"No she doesn't it's in the counsel." I open it up and there it is. The sparkly green phone case. Ally's favorite color, go figure.

"Thanks buddy."

"Did you just call me buddy?" I turn around and face him.

"If you ever tell anyone that I called you that, I'll deny it." I say. Dez puts his hands up in surrender. I unlock Ally's phone and go to the photo app. I find the starting of the photos Ally took today. I start looking at the photos. Ally was right, there are beautiful views. Now I wish that I took some photos. Eh, I'll just send them to me. I start sliding through the photos until I see one in particular. Austin and Ally are looking at each other while Ally is on Austin's back. "Awww."

"What?" I show Dez the photo.

"Awwww."

"They're such great fr-"I am stopped by the picture that is Austin and Ally kissing. What? "Am I hallucinating or is this Austin and Ally kissing?" I shove the phone in Dez's face. He takes the phone from my hand and examines the photo. He looks up and he has wide eyes. Austin and Ally are dating?

"Are Austin and Ally dating in secret?"

* * *

**what do you guys think so far? Please review. Thank you for the followers too. Thanks!**


	6. Stuck

The Mood Ring Chapter 6

* * *

Ally and I walk back to the truck which took so long. Since we were at the top of a mountain. We finally made to the vehicle and I knocked on the window and Trish jumps. But this wasn't just a normal Trish jump. It was a suspicious jump I've studied Trish over the years and I figured out her ways and I defiantly can see when something is up.

"Did you see that?" I whisper to Ally.

"Yeah, Not a normal Trish jump." She replies with a whisper.

"Something's up."

"We shouldn't get involved. Let's just go back to the cabin and shower and clean the sweat off of us."

"Yeah."

Trish's POV

"What do you think they are talking about out there?" I ask Dez.

"I can't really hear, it's reeeeeeally quiet." I look over to see he has his head on the window. I hit him on his shoulder and jumps. "Ow."

"First of all they are talking on this side of me and the windows are sound proof and I'm pretty sure they are whispering."

"What would they be whispering about?"

"I'm not sure. But we need to observe them. Figure them out. And sooner or later we will catch them in the act."

"What act?"

"Kissing, hugging, even cuddling. What else?"

"I dunno." I rolls my eyes. Ally comes to the front passenger side and Austin goes into the drivers side.

"Can you guys give us some water?" Austin asks in pants. I hand Austin and Ally each a bottle of water and they chug them. "Do you guys have another?"

I hand them another bottle each. "Didn't you bring water bottles?"

"Yeah, but we ran out half way down the mountain." Ally adds.

"Oh."

Austin starts the truck and we drive slowly to the cabin. Once we get in Austin falls on the couch and Ally lays her head on his lap with her legs dangling on the side. Dez and I are in the kitchen and I am standing in front of the counter while he is sitting on the other side.

"Look at them. Being all discrete." I whisper to Dez.

"Yeah, it's like they are trying to make it seem like they aren't dating when they totally are."

"That's exactly what I just said."

"No, you said they are being all discrete and I said-"

"Shut up." I say slowly in annoyance. "I'm trying to listen."

Ally's POV

"I think we should go take a shower. It's kind of gross that we smell like this." I say.

"Agreed."

I jump up but fall back and laugh. Austin pushes my back so I can get up and he gets up. I go take a shower in my private bathroom and Austin uses the shared one. I can't stop looking at my ring. It's like it's stuck. It won't change it's color. I can't help but think that the ring might be right. Am I feeling love?

I finish the shower and put my ring on and put my hair in a messy bun. I put a grey t-shirt on and sweat pants and white ankle socks. It's not like I'm going anywhere and it's just Austin, Dez, and Trish. My best friends. Well I think all of them are. One of them might be something else. I walk out and see Dez and Trish watching The Vampire a Diaries Reruns.

"Dez, you watch The Vampire Diaries?" I ask as I plop on the couch all by my self. I sprawl myself on the cool couch and relax.

"Hell yes! Hot chicks! And I have to say that main chick there makes a very hot vampire."

I roll my eyes, "she wasn't always a vampire you know."

"Yeah, I know. The first three seasons she was a human doppelgänger and now she is a vampire. And sadly what just happened in the season five finale was absolutely..."(for people who haven't watched I will stop there (: )

"We get it Dez, 'the feels'." Trish mocks.

"Whatever. I can watch whatever I want now shhh! This is the season three finale. And the last part may I say is the best finale ever!" (My opinion besides season four finale if you get what I mean)

"I'm getting coffee." I say. I make a beeline to the kitchen and start my instant coffee. I add some Sugar and that's pretty much the way I like it. Sweet. I sit down and watch the show with Dez and Trish. "Where is Austin?"

"He went to bed." Trish says.

"This early?" I ask confused Austin is sleeping before 9:30? "I'm going to go talk to him."

"Whatever." Trish says totally into her show. I set my coffee on the counter and walk to Austin's room. I knock softly on his door and he doesn't answer. I open it up and shut it softly and tip toe up to him. I lay quietly next to him and watch him sleep.

"Austin, I'm going to tell you this. Are you awake?"he doesn't move a muscle. "It's the ring, I don't know. It works and it won't change any other colour. It's stuck at this color even if I take it off." Hey I wonder what would happen if I put it on Austin's finger? I remove it and put it on him. It still doesn't change colour. "Maybe it stopped working." I caress his cheek and give him a kiss on the cheek. "Good night Austy." I leave the room quietly and go back to the living room and drink my coffee.

"Don't bother us we are at the final scene!" Dez insists.  
Dez and Trish jump as they see this brunette open her eyes and breathe loudly. Dez and Trish start to jump and scream.

"Shhh!" I say. Looks like it's my turn to tell them to shut up. "Trish, put this ring on." I hand it to her and she puts it on. It changes colour.

"I'm happy, cause I am. I just watches the epic finale of all time!" She says excitedly. I out it on and it changed he's back. Love. I put it on Trish. Happy. I take it off and it go I to Austin's room and put the ring in him. It changes. Love. Oh my God!

* * *

**major cliff hanger! Please review. It makes me so happy. Thank you. Even the guest can review. Sorry if I seem a little desperate. I just want the reviews I think the story deserves. Thanks for reading!**


	7. At The Waterfall

The Mood Ring  
Chapter 7

I jump out of bed and get dressed. I tip toe to the kitchen and make my self an instant coffee and sit down on the couch. I plop down a magazine on my lap and start reading the latest gossip. I know I don't seem like the kind of girl to read magazines. I'm not really, that's more of Trish's thing. I'm about half way through it when someone jumps over the back of the couch and sits next to me. I look over and almost choke on my coffee.

"Als, are you okay?" Austin asks in concern.

"Nothing just this...uh...article." I lie. Honestly it was Austin who caught me off guard. I haven't seen him since last night. When I talked to him and figures that he's in love. I look at an article that catches my eye. "So, Austin, is there a special someone?"

"What?" He says moving his head towards me quickly. I don't think he quite got that.

"I asked you if there is a special someone."

"I have a lot of special someone's, Dez, Trish, Jimmy, my mom and dad, my entire family actually. A list could go on about my special someone's."

I laugh, "I mean, is there a girl."

"Of course there are girls." He sets his hand on my shoulder acting like I'm stupid. "You are one." He gets up and walks towards the door.

"I meant do you... "

"I have to go somewhere, be back I'm a few." He quickly says then closes the door.

"...Like someone." I exhale and turn on the TV. Dez comes out of his room and opens the fridge. I turn around and lean on my head on my arms on the top of the couch. "Hey Dez."

"Hey Ally. What's up." Takes out a water bottle and sits on the counter chair.

"You know my ring?"

"The butterfly one?"

"Yeah."

"What about it?"

"It works and I tried it on Austin."

"I know it works but go on." He urges me to go on with what I was about to say.

"Okay well, remember when I tried it on Trish yesterday and she was all happy?"

"Yeah."

"I thought it was stuck on my emotion and it wouldn't change but when I put it on Trish's finger it changed and said that she was happy then I put it on my hand and it had the same emotion that it was stuck on and then I went into Austin's room and put it on his fiber and it showed the same one I had and I'm freaking out. I have no Idea what I am going to do at this point." By the time I finish explaining I am pacing back and forth. Dez comes up to me.

"Ally, calm down. What was the emotion you and Austin had?" It takes me a while to answer him back. "Tell me."

"It's...hey! Look at that view. It is gorgeous." Maybe distracting him will get it off his mind. Yeah. "The mountains and the morning sun. Absolutely beautiful." I smile awkwardly.

"Ally, stop trying to change the subject. I'm not falling for it. Now tell me what the emotion was." He says.

"It was...ldrfiger." I slur my words. Maybe he will get to annoyed and stop trying to get out of me.

"Ally, enough games and just tell me, it can't be that bad."

I sign in defeat, "it was...Love."

"Really?" He jumps up and hugs me a spins me around while my arms are pinned down. He sets me down.

"I'm going to go search for Austin. Figure out where he scurried of to." I walk outside and search for Austin. I try to leave before Dez can say anything. He practically pinned me down and took out a knife out and forced me to tell him until I spilled. He couldn't have gone far. We are just outside of town. There's only the office, waterfall, the road, and that's pretty much. I'll know which one he'll be at.

"Austin?" I set my hand on his shoulder.

He smiles, "Hey." I sit next to him on the picnic table that is in front of the waterfall. The water sounds so peaceful. No wonder Austin came here. "How'd you know I was here?"

"I know you Austin. I always know your spots before you even know them." He smiles. "How come you ran out on me?"

"I don't really want to talk about."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Thanks for the offer though. It's so crazy."

"What?" I turn my head towards him.

"Life."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Life is crazy."

"Tell me about it, the challenges you your faced with, it sends you in two different paths. Its up to you which path you want to take."

"There's different paths for different things."

"Many." It's just a nice, peaceful conversation with Austin. We needed this. I just don't know what I'm going to do with the whole love situation I have gotten myself into. "Which path do you want to take."

Austin takes my hand and I smile as I watch out hands intertwined together. I look up and he catches me off guard. We kiss and it didn't feel wrong, it didn't feel awkward, it felt perfect. We look at each other with that emotion same emotion expressed in our eyes.

"Austin."

"Shhh."

"I have to say something. The ring I have, for the passed couple of days I thought it was stuck on an emotion. I made Trish put it on and it changed. So them I put it back on and it went back to the emotion I had. Then I went Into your room while you were sleeping and it stayed. It was love." I explain the whole thing to him hoping that he gets it and I think by the way he is smiling at me that he knows what I'm getting at. I put my hands on his face so that he looks me in the eye. "Austin, are you in love with me?"

**oh Em gee? OMG! I am having many feeling right now! I loved writing the chapter. And I love writing the story. please review and thanks for reading! Let me know what you think so far?**


	8. Confession

"Austin, are you in love with me?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." I drop my arms. He takes my hands and hold them.

"Don't think of like its a bad thing, okay? I just need to figure out what's going on. You obviously have feelings for me and I have feeling for you I just need to figure it out okay?"

"I understand. And I do. I do have feeling for you."

"This is good. We need to talk. We just kissed. Obviously it meant something or it wouldn't have happened."

"Your right."

"You asked me what path I wanted to take and I answered by kissing you. I want to be with you, just at the right moment okay?"

"Yes, you can be with the right person but turns out badly when it's at the wrong time."

"That's kind of what happened when we tried dating the first time."

"Exactly. I think we should get back. Dez and Trish are probably worried about us." We go back and we can feel the vibe in the room. Trish turns around and Dez walks in the room. It's just silent. What? No one has anything to say?

"I can just feel the awkward." Dez motions with his hands in the air like his trying to grab something.

"What just happened?" Trish asks towards Austin and Ally.

"We just talked. That's all. Just talking with our mouths. Not close to each other's at all." Austin says not so very subtle.

"Very subtle Austin." Ally whisper to Austin. Dez and Trish never heard.

"Okaaaaay." Trish says.

"What's next on our list?"

"How about we just go to the hot pools today. I could use a massage while were at it." Trish suggest. "That is like the main reason I wanted to come and I still never went."

"Okay, Trish and I will go to the spa and you guys can go do what ever guys do." Ally says.

"We should go to the spa too. But we can go to the hot pools instead." Austin mentions.

"Great idea. I could use some natural heated water from the mountain to sooth me from my stress." Dez says.

"What stress do you have Dez?" Ally asks.

"Uh, um..." He starts dancing awkwardly. That's when Trish stops him. He stops dancing. He decided to go around her and he runs and goes in his room and slams the door shut.

"What was that all about?" Trish asks.

"Who knows." Ally says.

"But we are going to find out one way or another."

"Okay remember the last time we tried to figure something out? You guys thought you liked each other."

"But that's different, we actually do like each other." Austin says not realizing what he just said out loud until he said it. Ally gives him a glare and they both look at Trish who has a surprised yet unable to figure out the emotion on her face.

"What!"  
-

**Sorry of to the short chapter but I wanted to put the cliffhanger here. Let me know what you guys think.**

**Questions:**

**What will Trish's reaction to finding out this information?**

**What is Dez hiding?**

**How will Austin and Ally act for the rest of the vacation knowing that they like each other?**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and review! Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	9. At The Beach

Mood Ring 9

"What!" Trish screams from the top of her lungs. It was short but able to make our ears bleed out any seconds. I check my ears, not bleeding. I check Ally's, nope, she's aren't bleeding either. Trish seems a bit upset yet she also seems excited. I can't believe that I just said that. It just spilled out of my mouth by accident. I didn't even think before I spoke. If that keeps happening I don't know how much trouble I will get in.

"Ow! You are going to make my ears bleed out." I say. Oops. Another thing that I should have thought of saying before I said it. Okay, maybe it wasn't as bad as saying that Ally and I like each other.

"You and Ally like each other? How come you never told me? How long have you guys been keeping this a secret? How long have you been dating?"

"Okay, we will answer you questions seems as you kind if deserve them seeing as Austin," she send me a glare, "Told you something that wasn't really ready to come out yet."

"Now answer."

"Yes, Austin and I like each other. We actually just found that out minutes before we came back inside and that is why you never found out. And we aren't dating. We'll figure all that out once we are done on vacation."

"So, that means we haven't been keeping it a secret from you." I say.

"Okay. I understand that you want to wait till vacation is over. Why don't we figure something to so today. Maybe go to the beach?"

"Yeah, that sounds fun." I say.

"You guys do realize that it's not like an ocean. We may be in British Columbia but we aren't near an ocean."

"What?" Trish and I say at the same time.

"Then what are we swimming in?" I ask.

"Lake." Ally says.

"Cool. I've never swam in a lake before."

"Okay, as long as there isn't any fish. I'm fine." Trish says.

"Trish, when you swam in the ocean there was fish around you." Ally says.

"Yeah, but I know the fish there."

Austin and I roll our eyes. We tell Dez the plan and we all get into our bathing suits. After that Austin and I pack a picnic and we go and put it into the truck and we head to the beach.

"Good thing this thing has a GPS or we wouldn't be going to the beach. We would be going to the middle of no where." Ally says. I turn on the GPS she starts talking. Blah blah blah. I put in the place that we could go and I start driving. I thought we were lost until the GPS lady told me the we have arrived to our destination. We drive into the parking lot and it looks like this place is a campsite as well. Maybe we should have came here. "We should have came here. Maybe camping wouldn't have been a bad thing after all."

"You decide that half way through the month." I say.

"Well, maybe next month you could reserve us a campsite, Austin and we can rent a camper and go camping. What do you guys think?"

"Sure." Dez says.

"No." Trish deadpans.

"Come on Trish. It would be fun." Austin says.

"Do you see the sign there. 'No Wifi Available'. I need to check up on my twitter."

"You so attached to you electronic that it's keeping you from having a normal life." Ally say. We start to walk down to the beach. "Oh my God! I'm starting to sound like my mother." The group starts to laugh. "It's not funny."

"It's a little funny." Austin says. I start to push connect arms with everyone. Well, Austin and Trish. Dez is on the other side of Trish.

"Connect arms." We all do. "This is the greatest summer ever." We walk down to the beach. It's not as big as I though it would be. But it's still has sand and water. I take my shirt off. I look over and see Ally take her shirt and her bottoms off revealing her bikini. And she looks fine in it. What? I'm a guy. I can say that. And I like her so why does it matter? "Guys let's jump off the dock together." I mention.

"You and Austin go ahead." Trish says. I'm going to relax on the beach. I look at Dez.

"You guys have fun. I'm going to take some photos.

"Your loss." Ally says. We run to the middle of the dock. We take each other's hands and look up at each other. I am fighting myself so hard not to kiss her. I see her blush. I made her blush. "You ready?" I nod and we run. We jump into the air and we land into the water. We swim to the top of the water and I find Ally. I see her head pop up from the water.

"Hey."

"Hey." Ally looks around. "Race you to the dock in to middle of the lake." I look to where she was looking and I see this large platform floating ontop of the lake.

"You are on." We start swimming and I realize that Ally is catching up to me. I increase my speed and I climb up the ladder before she does. She climb up the ladder and we lay in the floor of the floating dock next to each other. "I. Win." I say almost out of breath. We lay there and she laugh. After we are done catching our breaths we sit-up.

"This vacation is the best thing ever."

"I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself. I'm glad that I planned this."

"Yeah, so you could go to the mountain." She laughs.

"No." I take her hand. She looks down and then looks into my eyes as I am looking into hers. "So I could spend more time with you. I'm glad that we went on vacation because then we could find out how we feel about each other." I say. I see her smile. "I'd kiss you right here but I don't want to confuse this situation even more than it already is."

"I know. I feel the exact same." That makes me feel good. I just wish I could have her. Hold her and be with her. It's all in dear time. Actually it's in a month and a half. Dammit!

Trish's POV

"They look so cute together sitting on that dock." I say to Dez.

"I know. That's why I took a few photos of them together." He says.

"What photos did you take? Can I see? Let me see." I slide over to Dez.

"Here." He turns on his camera and takes another photo of Austin and Ally holding hands on the dock. He shows me the photos that he took of Austin and Ally. One where they are holding hands standing next to each other about to run into the lake. One when the are running and one when they are holding hands and they are Air. And another one when they are swimming to the dock. Then of course the one they just took now.

"Wow, they look so good together. I just wish I wasn't blonde to the guys that would be perfect to me."

"Want to take a selfie?" He asks. I laugh.

"Sure." We take the photo and I look at it.

"Can I have to camera back?"

"Shhh!"

"Yeah, you can hold it. Sure, why not?" He says.

I keep staring at that picture Dez and I just took together. What is wrong with me. It's like I can't keep my eyes off of him. Who am I kidding. He isn't the guy I'm blind to. I give the camera back to Dez. "I'm going into the water. You can come if you want."

"Sure. Fishes here I come!"


	10. Trapped

The Mood Ring 10

I take a shower and wash off all the gross lake water. My mind is turned straight Dez. What is wrong with me? I take a bottle of shampoo but it slips out of my hand. I pick it up and throw it at the wall of the shower. I hear a knock on the door.

"Trish? Is everything okay? I heard something fall."

"Yeah, I'm alright." I tell Dez. I take a deep breath and finish washing up. I get out of the shower and get dressed. I put my make up on and walk out of my room.

"Hey, Trish. Can I talk to you?" Austin asks me.

"Yeah, sure." We go outside. "What's up?"

"I can't, not do it."

Do what Austin? What are you talking about?"

"Ally, I don't want to wait."

"Wait for what?"

"I can't wait for Ally, Trish. I love her."

"Well, it's about damn time!"

"What?"

"It's the way you look at her and the way she looks at you. Even the way you talk to each other shows it. You body language and the way you can't keep each other's hands off each other. If you love someone you will go to them. Tell her that you want to be with her."

"I can't. No yet."

"But you just said..."

"I know what I just said. I'm going back inside."

We go back inside and I go sit next to Dez on the couch.

Austin's POV

What Trish just said was right. She is right. But I just can't yet. Not now. She wants to wait till we are done vacation. I watch Dez and Trish and how they are talking. Trish just pushed Dez on the floor. And he gets up and squashes her on the arm of the chair.

"They are such good friends." Ally says. That's when it hit me. I grab Ally's hand and take her into a room. "What?"

"Trish likes Ally."

"How do you know this?"

"What Trish just said to me outside is the exact same thing that shows that she likes him."

"What did she say to you outside?"

"What's it looks like to be in love."

"Well, what is that?"

"The way you look at each other. Body language."

"Well then they are defiantly in love with each other. But how are we going to make them realize that they need to be together, Austin?"

"I have a plan. Just go with the flow and follow me." She nods her head and we go into the living room and join Dez and Trish. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"We are watching tv." Dez answers.

"Good good. I have something to show you in the bathroom. Follow me."

"Okay."

We all go to bathroom and I open the door and stand in front of the door while Dez, Trish, and Ally pass me. "Ally come here."

"Oh right." She says. She goes into the hallway and stands behind me.

"What did you want to show us in here?" Trish asks. She is looking around as the same as Dez is too. I close the door on them. They try to get the door to open but they aren't strong enough since Ally and I are holing it close.

"Ally, grab a chair." She runs to the kitchen and grabs a chair and brings it to me. "Put it under the door knob." She slides it under the door knob and we let go slowly. They are still unable to get out.

"This was your plan? To trap them in a room?"

"Yeah, they will have to admit it to each other and all will be right in the world." For one couple at least.

* * *

**haha I didn't even plan on them trapping Dez and Trish in a room together but I just went with the flow and this happened. I'm just writing this as I go too. *evil laugh* hehe I'm evil... Thanks for reading? Follow, Favorite, Review? Thank you! Sorry it was short.**


	11. Inside The Bathroom

The mood ring

"You can't keep us locked in here forever!" I yell at Austin and Ally from the other side of the door.

"Watch us." Ally says. I can't believe they are doing this? Why are they doing this? Why did they have to make me stuck in the bathroom. And with Dez of all people. It's bad enough I have to struggle my growing affection towards him but now I am stuck in the same room as him? This sucks.

"Why are they doing this to us." I sit on the floor in front of the door.

"Who knows." Dez says.

"Your not at least the slightest upset that they locked us in here?"

"Well, yeah. Didn't you hear me yell before?" I nod. "Why would they did this and for how long?"

"I don't know." I answer. Dez stands up and stands next to me from sitting on the side of the tub. He starts banging on the door.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You two know and if you don't you'll figure it out. Especially Trish." Austin says.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that Trish knows and you might want to ask her. And if not then you guys will figure out why you two are stuff in a small, area where you two are close to each other, and if you have to go to the bathroom. Well you are stuck in one."

"What! Your going to keep us in here until we figure out why we are in here? This is like punishment for little children. We aren't little children. We are graduated students! How are we supposed to figure this out?"

"You will." Ally says.

Dez slides down the door and sits next to me. "They said that you know why we are in here. Have any clues?"

"I have nothing, Dez. Did they seem a bit strange to you recently?"

"Not that I know of. I just," Dez starts slamming his head against the door, "want to know why!"

"Stop it Dez. You're going to hurt yourself." I touch his shoulder to get him to stop banging his head on the door.

He stops, "Since when do you care about what happens to me?"

"I'm not that evil. I have morals."

"You do?" I send him a glare. "Of course you do, your all adorable." He relaxes.

"You mind if I put my head on your shoulders? I'm really tired." I ask.

"Sure. But can we go over there. It's more comfortable on the floor."

"Okay."

Ally's POV

"How long do you think it will take until they realize that they like each other?" I ask Austin as we share a bag of popcorn watching a Netflix movie on my IPad.

"I have no idea. Why don't we check up on them?" I nod my head. We walk over to the bathroom and I knock softly on the door.

"Hello? You guys still alive?" There is no answer. Me and Austin exchange looks. "Why don't we quickly open the door? See how they are doing."

"Wait." Grabs my hand. I feel a shock run through my veins. I gasp. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. What were you going to say?"

"Oh, right. What I was going to say was that what if it's a trap? What if they try and make it seem like they aren't okay or maybe sleeping but really they are going to run out of the room the second the door unlocks."

"You are crazy. Which is a reason why your so attractive." Did I just say that? Eh, it was going to come out of my mouth sooner or later. Austin smirks and I slap him.

"What'd you do that for?"

"Because I wanted to, and I know that once we get home that you are all mine."

"But...never mind."

"Go ahead."

"Nothing. Why don't we stay on task? Open the door I'll make sure they don't get out." I nod. Austin takes the chair off and I open the door. They don't come running out. Actually they are passed out on the bathroom floor nuzzled up in each others arms.

"Awwwww. They look so cute together." I say.

"I know." I look turn my head around and look at him and realized that he has both of his arms on the arch of the door. He's got my stuck. In a good way, he's close to me and I like it. Focus, Ally. They focus is on Dez and Trish. "I'll go grab there food. It's on the counter." I notice a less warming touch escape my body.

"Chips and water? That's all you could find?" He comes running back.

"What? We need to eat too." I roll my eyes and place them on the floor in front of them. I set a note in there next to the chips as well. I close the door and Austin puts the chair under the door again. "You want to finish our movie?"

"Sure."

Trish's POV

I wake up and body feels an extra warmth to it. I look around and realize that I am caught in Dez's grasp. More like a body grasp. I don't mind it. We must of did this in our sleep because there is no way they we would be this close to each other. I see Dez's eyes open and he looks at me with a smile.

"Is it morning?" He asks me.

I reply with, "About now, I have no clue." We awkwardly leave each other's grasp and realize there is chips in front of us. "They left us junk food?"

"Trish, it's better than nothing. Hey, look. They left us a note. It reads:"

Dear Dez and Trish,

So we have been telling you that you guys are in here for a reason and we haven't told you the reason and by the looks of it you are probably figuring it out by now. By the way you guy were cuddled up to each other last night makes it obvious that you like each other or else you guys would be trying a lot harder to get out of there. We left you some food and sorry about the junk food. It was Austin's idea not mine. You guys are one more step to getting out of there.  
-Ally and Austin

"So this is what it's about?" Dez says.

"Really. They want us to date." I laugh.

"Yeah. Heeeyyyyy."

"What?" I look up.

"They said that you knew something about it. Do you like me Trish?"

I sigh in defeat. He's bound to find out sometime before we get out of here. This is Austin and Ally's plan. I wonder which genius came up with the whole idea in the first place. "Yes, no, I don't know. Okay? I know that my feelings towards you have been different since we got on this trip. Its just getting to spending more time with you that all I guess."

"There's been a lot of guessing. Maybe a lot more knowing. What do you know Trish?"

"I know...I know that I like you. I know that I want to give this a shot."

"What's stopping you?"

"You."

He gives me a confused look. "How am I stopping you to go after someone?"

"Because you don't like me."

"How do you now that?"

"I do. We have hated each other since the day we met."

"Well, yes. You gave me your side of the story and now I'm going to give my side of the story. I have liked you since we got on this trip too. It's lie, this feeling of being drawn to you, Trish. I can't quite understand it either. I feel the same way. I want to give this a try too."

"You really mean it?" He doesn't answer me back but just looks into my eyes. Then he kissed me and he touches my cheeks and I touch is neck softly. I have never expressed so much emotion towards one person before in my entire life just by kissing them.

"Does that answer your question?" I laugh and kiss him more. Then I just realized that we could get out of here. We stand up and knock on the door. "We are ready to come out now."

"Answer this question correctly and you may exit." Ally says.

"Okay, give us the question."

"What is the reason that Austin and I trapped you in the bathroom?"

"So you could help us realize the feelings we have towards us." I say.

"And realize that when you spend time together that you can learn to get along with one another if you listen to what they are saying." I hear the door rattle a bit and see the outside.

"You have answered..wrong!"

"What!"

"Just kidding. You can come out now."

* * *

**so what did you guys think of that chapter? I am so happy the way it turned out. Anything can happen when a mood ring is controlling someones life. Hehe...anyway, Follow, Favorite, review? Thank you so much for reading!**


	12. Trish and Dez

"I can't believe that you guys left us in there all day yesterday." Trish scolds Austin and Ally.

"What? How else was I going to get you two together?" Ally says. Dez and Trish squeezes each other's hands as they hold each other's hand. Trish smiles.

"Okay, I guess I can't really blame you. I'm surprised that you didn't realize my likings towards you." Trish tells Dez.

"I did. I just didn't want to say anything."

"Well, I like the way we got together now than if you confronted me and practically made me confess. But on the other hand Ally practically made me confess and you too by locking us in a bathroom for a day." Trish says.

"Sorry, you guys needs a bit of a push." Ally says.

"So do you."

"What do you mean?" Austin asks.

"Yeah, huh?"

Trish rolls her eyes and puts her hands on her hips. She turns her head towards Dez. "There so oblivious."

"Too much than normal." He replies to her.

"Uh, we are still in the room." Austin says.

"Uh, yeah. We know."

"Then just talk to us. Don't go into your new private conversations." Ally says.

"Yeah, you guys have been doing that a lot lately." Austin says.

"Lately? We have only been going out for a day? How many could we possibly have?" Trish asks.

"Uh, a lot." Ally says.

"Well, um, we have to..." Dez starts.

"Um, go get some brochures." Trish finishes.

"We just got like three arm full's I'm sure we'll be good for the next couple of weeks."

"But what about the weeks after that?" Ally gives them a confused looks they scurry out of the cabin and go to the waterfall. "Dez, why did you take me to the waterfall?"

"Because it's special."

"I'm sorry but melting snow to the side of a mountain isn't special. But I love your attempt to be romantic even if you are 'The Love Whisperer'."

"No, not the water fall." Dez grabs Trish's hand and she takes her beside the waterfall.

"What are you doing?"

"Watch." He smiles. He hits the rock with his right hand very hard.

"Oh my God, Dez! What are you doing? Are you alright?"

"Yes, it didn't even hurt." She looks at Dez. "Watch the rock." He points to the rock so she focuses more on what he is showing her than his face. They both look to there left and see that the bushes open up revealing a pathway on the otherside.

"Whoa, what is that?"

"I don't know. I never entered. But it always closes up when I leave to go back to the cabin."

"How did you find this?"

"On a windy day. ,y back hit the rock. It triggered the pathway to open. And then that's how I found out that there was a secret passage."

"Cool lets go check it out." She starts walking when Dez puts his arm out to stop her, stopping her at her stomache.

"Wait."

"What now? To scared?" He raises an eyebrow. "Sorry, force of habit. That I need to get out of."

"Same. Now before we go in I need to tell ask you something?"

"Will you go on a date with me?"

She blushes and smiles, "Yes, of course I will. We can use this pathway as our date."

"That's great because I was thinking the same thing."

"Look at that, we are already thinking the same already." I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing?

**So what do you guys think so far? Don't worry there will be more Auslly ahead. Follow, Favorite, Review? Thank you so much! And sorry this was short again. I will try and make it longer next time. And someone gave me a good idea that I will be using in this story so you know if you are that person. *wink*. So thank you for everything and of you have any ideas by all means PM and I will get back to you! And if you guys want, go check out my others stories that late on the go! That is one of the reasons why my updates are so slow. That and I'm in high school so... Thanks for everything. I think I said that already. BTW this story has over 10,000 views so I am very appreciative over that so thank you for reading! Anyway. See you!**


	13. Secret Pathways

Dez and Trish wake up before Austin and Ally and decide to go back to the pathway they were at the other day.

"We have to show Austin and Ally this pathway. It's so romantic." Trish says.

"Yeah, and it could heat up there romance." They both laugh.

"This pathways is perfect for Austin and Ally."

"What a perfect for Austin and I?" Ally asks as Austin and Ally walk I'm the kitchen.

"We have to show you guys something after breakfast."

"I hope it doesn't take too long because we are going to Sky Trek Adventures." Dez and Trish give them a confused look. "Guys, we already talked about this yesterday. I know you guys are dating but you do have to know where we are going."

"Okay. Understood." Dez says.

"Now can we show you this pathways Dez found?" Trish asks very anxiously.

"Okay, sure."

They all walk out to the waterfall.

"I don't see anything." Austin says.

"Just wait." Dez goes to the rock and hits it hard.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Austin says.

"What are you doing? Trying to break your hand?" Ally says.

"No, watch." Trish says and points to the bush to the left. It opens up. "You guys go in. It's for you."

They walk towards it. "You guys aren't trying to lead us in a trap now for trapping you guys in the bathroom the other day is it?"

Dez and Trish laugh, "No. It's cool. We went in it."

They go through the bush and look at the landscape. A lake with the mountains in the distance. Trees around and there is a picnic table.

**Ally's POV**

I take I'm this gorgeous view.

"Hey Austin, was this on the hotel sight?"

"Nope."

I look to my right and see Austin taking his shirt and pants off. Good thing he has his swim shorts on. "What are you doing?"

"Going for a drip. Join me if you want."

He runs down to the water and falls into the water and I laugh. His head pops up from the top and I laugh. "The waters perfect! Come on!" He splashes the water.

"What's the worst that could happen." I take my top of and my shorts. I am wearing my bikini. It's red with white outline. I jump into the water.

**No Ones POV**

Dez and Trish are standing outside the pathway listening to them play in the water and laughing.

"Looks like our plan worked." Trish says.

"Well, that's because you thought of it." Dez says back.

"Thanks honey. It would have worked too if you thought of it." Trish puts her arms on his shoulders. "Your amazing." It's a quiet silence as they look in each other's eyes.

"Your amazing too." They kiss each other.

"I love you."

"What?"

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant to say. We just started dating. I'm sorry. This is crazy. I am so sorry. I hope this doesn't screw anything up."

"Trish."

"I know. It's going too fast. I should have thought before I spoke..."

"I love you too."

"I can't believe I said that. I'm way crazy. Wait. What did you just say?"

"I love you too. Trish, I love you too." Trish smiles and so does Dez.

"I love you." They kiss romantically.

They go back to the cabin and just talk about if the plan doesn't work them what plan B would be.

* * *

Ally runs down to the water and splashes everywhere. They both laugh. They look in each other's eyes. "Ally, I can't wait."

"Wait for what?" Ally asks. Austin looks down at Ally's mood ring and it's at Love. Here goes nothing, Austin thinks. He leans in and kisses Ally on the lips. She kisses him back and they look at each other's eyes and smile.

"Finally. I've been waiting for you to kiss me again." They both smile. "I couldn't wait either."

"Ally, will you go out with me?"

"Of course. Now for our first official date I race you to the bottom of the lake." Ally laughs.

"Your on." They swim farther into the water. "Go!"

Austin and Ally put there heads underwater. Ally gets to the bottom before Ally but she still needs to go up. She starts to swim upwards when her foot gets caught on something. Austin gets to the top. "I win!" Austin looks around and there is no sign of Ally. Austin looks down and it's too dark to see her.

Ally tries to get her foot loose but it won't get free. Ally notices a flash coming from her hand and looks down and realizes it's her mood ring. She doesn't see the colour before everything goes black.

Austin goes under the water and notices a light. He goes towards it and finds Ally. He finds her foot caught on am underwater plant. He gets her foot free and brings her to shore. He starts doing CPR when she coughs up water.

"Thanks God your okay."

"What? What happened?"

"Your foot got caught under the water. We were really deep under. I could see you. I saved you Ally."

"Whatever and who are you and how do you know my name?"

* * *

**and there you have it. So Ally doesn't remember Austin. What do you guys think will happen next? Follow, Favorite, Reveiw? Thank you!**


	14. Love

Mood ring

[Sad News guys! This is going to be the last chapter! I know. Sad. But it will extra long and super eventful. The reason being because summer is over and I wanted this to be a summer thing and since that is over I will be ending The Mood Ring. :(( ||| So please enjoy!]

"Im Austin. Your best friend."

"Ha! I don't need friends. I got myself to focus on. You're cute but I've never met you in my life."

"We met like five years ago."

"I would defiantly remember a pretty face if is saw one."

"Ally it's me."

"Thanks for saving me. But I have to go."

"Where?"

"My cabin."

I follow Ally to where she is going. She ends up at our cabin. At least she knows we are on vacation."

"Hey Ally." Trish says.

"Ahhhh!" Ally screams

"What?"

"Why are you in my cabin?"

"We are staying here. It's all of our cabins. And if it's anyone's it Austin's. He paid for it." Trish laughs.

"Who are you?"

"What? It's true. Austin paid for it."

"No who are you? I've never seen you in my life."

"Seriously. I'm your best friend since like kindergarten. You're so funny."

"Who are you too? And why did you follow me? Get out!" Ally pushes me. I look down and notice her mood ring is a Colour that isn't on the list. It's like a clear white. That's what must have happened when Ally drowned. I grab Ally's shoulders.

"Ally! It's me Austin." I grab her face. "Your boyfriend." Dez and Trish look at each other in confusion. "We have been through so much together. You helped me get over my fears. Umbrellas, and even when I had stage fright. I helped you get over your fears too. You had stage fright but I helped you over come that. You were afraid of heights but I helped you over come that. I know you didn't want to come here in the first place and once I get you to remember we will leave early. I will make sure that you are happy. But you just have to remember that we went through so much and we fought a lot of battles. And that it lead to us being together we fought our feelings for too long. I just got you back. I can't loose you again. So please remember. Remember me. Remember us." I stare into Ally's eyes looking for answers but she has no emotion.

She laughs heartlessly, "I don't know you. If this isn't my place. I will find somewhere else. And one more thing. Don't EVER touch me again! " She walks out of the cabin and closes it behind her. Dez and Trish look at each other and back at me. They shake there heads.

~Line Break~

I decide going to a medium or psychic person thingy. I don't know exactly what they are called but I know that they will be able to help me out in this situation.

"Hello Austin Moon. Come in." The old lady says.

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a psychic. I know."

"Um okay."

"So what brings here?"

"It's my new girlfriend. She has this mood ring."

"It's a souvenir."

"Yes, and it copies her moods."

"I see. It's like a physical aspect of her emotions."

"I guess so."

"And what is your problem."

"Well, she drowned wearing it and I saved her. But the ring lit up and was very bright when she was underwater. I saved her but after that she didn't remember who I was and she didn't really seem to care much about her own life or pretty much anything."

"Oh. I see. I have heard of her case."

"You have?"

"Yes. But I must not tell you the solution."

"What! Why?"

"Because you must figure it out in your own. It's ones ability to express there emotions is how you break the curse."

"It's a curse?" She nods slowly.

"Remember, it's ones ability to express there emotions is how you break the curse."

"What does that even mean?"

"Only time will tell my young soul."

"Uh. Is that all?"

"Is there anything else you must know?"

"Uh, not really. But could you clarify on what that means?"

"I must not. You have to figure that out on your own. We are finished. You may leave."

I got back to the cabin and tell Dez and Trish what happened.

"What the heck does Ones ability to express there emotions mean?" Trish asks.

"I don't know." I say. Dez starts to laugh. "What?"

"Isn't it obvious. I know what it means." He says.

"What does it mean then?"

"You have to find that out on your own. All I will tell you that it has to do with your emotions towards Ally."

"Yeah, that doesn't help at all."

"It does. Only time will tell."

"That's exactly what she says. You're creeping me out."

"Just go find her Austin. Tell her how you feel."

"Okay."

I go search for her but I couldn't find her. It's been all day. I go back tot he cabin and fall asleep in Ally's bed. "Please remember me. I- I - I... Oh, what's the point? You don't remember me anyways. So why should it matter anyways?"

Because you are in love with her.

You're right. I'm in love with Ally Dawson I have to find her.

But first you need your sleep.

I fall asleep and wake up the next morning and go down the pathway. I sit on the beach and I notice a figure to me left. I turn my head and it's Ally holding her wedges in her hand walking down the beach. She's wearing a yellow sun dress and she had tan wedges in her hand. He hair is curled perfectly. She sits next to me.

"I feel different. Not like myself." I look over and she looks absolutely stunning. The way the sun shines in the background. The small breeze moving her hair around. She looks unbelievably gorgeous.

"That's be aide you aren't."

"Those things you said to me yesterday. I'm kind of sorry I acted like such a bitch. I had no emotion towards you. I'm sorry but you have me mistaken for someone else. I've never met you before in my life."

"But you have. And I can prove it."

"And how do you supposed you do that?"

"I don't know."

"Your name is Austin?" I nod my head. "Austin, kiss me."

"What?" I look at her again.

"Kiss me. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You still don't remember me."

"Isn't it worth the try?"

I turn my head and grab her face. I pull her in for a passionate filled kiss. I swear I heard music playing in my ears. The kiss was slow and filled with emotion. I'm scared that it was only one sides emotion and that she doesn't remember me. I will have to Let Her Go. We stop kissing and her hands were on my neck and mine were on her face.

"I love you Austin." I hear those magical words come out of her mouth.

"I love you too."

We kiss again and go back to the cabin. We pack up our suit cases and let Dez and Trish know that we are leaving on the next flight out of Revelstoke.

"You guys are leaving? We have only been here for a month." Trish says.

"Yeah, but I think we have had enough of Canada for a while." Austin says.

"Okay. Well we are going to stay here for the rest of the summer. You guys enjoy yourselves." Dez says.

"We will."

We get on the next flight out of here. But before we leave the area Ally speaks up.

"Before we leave the site I have to do something first." She grabs my hand and brings me to the lake behind the secret passage.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving behind the past." She slides the ring off her right hand and throws it far into the water. "If something is controlling your life. You don't want to let it keep doing so. So you fix the problem and all will be good."

* * *

The Mood Ring

* * *

**I am officaly finished this story but I want your guys opinion on which story to start and I will start it tonight!**

**here are the options**

**The Letter (Rated T)**

**There letters separated them. There letters reumites them. 7 years later Austin and Ally reunite after reading letters they sent to there selves 7 years ago. They were high school sweethearts and now they live a life apart.**

**Spring Cleaning (Rated T)**

**Austin and Ally have been neighbours and mortal enemies for as long as they live. Austin's the cocky popular and Ally is the rich type. What happena when Allys mom needs more help around the house and is willing to pay. I'm sure Austin would love to get paid to torture his mortal enemy. But as time goes by what kind of feelings will erupt?**

**How To Be A Superhero (I might do this one anyways) (Rated T with definite course language)**

**When you haven't told anyone that you can't die EVER it gets kind if harder when your trapped In a burning school. And the worst part is that you best guy friend enters that building to come save you when he doesn't he doesn't even know that you will be fine. And once he finds out. Nothing will be the same Again.**

**if you really like two you guys can pick two. But I recommend you pick one. **


End file.
